Wie kann man einen Shikamaru Nara motivieren?
by Sherry-ShikaLover
Summary: Frage: Wie kann man einen Shikamaru Nara motivieren? Antwort: Man setzt ihm eine Tayuya vor die Nase und gibt ihm den Auftrag sie zu bewachen. Hier ein kleiner Ausschnitt aus einem ihrer gewöhnlichen Tagesabläufe, um ihre harmonische Beziehung zueinande


**Rating:** T wegen der Sprache

**Genre:** Humor, light Romance

**Pairing: **ein kleines bisschen Shika/Tayu

(Ich mag die beiden nämlich als Pairing richtig gerne und versteh nicht, warum es so gut wir keine Fanfiction über die beiden gibt.)

**Anmerkungen des Autors:** Eigentlich sollte das hier lediglich ein kleiner Oneshot über ein Streitgespräch zwischen Shikamaru und Tayuya werden. Aber irgendwie hat sich die Story dann (wie bei so vielen anderen) einfach verselbstständigt und hatte plötzlich ein ganz anderes Thema.

Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht zu streng zu mir, ist nämlich noch eine meiner ersten FF.

Schreibt mir bitte ein paar Reviews. Kritik ist auch erlaubt (aber bitte nicht zu viel ;-) )

**Disclaimer:** Naruto gehört nicht mir sondern Masashi Kishimoto.

**Wie kann man einen Shikamaru Nara motivieren?**

**Frage: **Wie kann man einen Shikamaru Nara motivieren?

**Antwort:** Man setzt ihm eine Tayuya vor die Nase und gibt ihm den Auftrag sie zu bewachen.

Hier ein kleiner Ausschnitt aus einem ihrer gewöhnlichen Tagesabläufe, um ihre harmonische Beziehung zueinander mal kurz zu demonstrieren.

_Shikamaru:_ „Mann! Alle Anti-Agressionskurse der Welt würden nicht ausreichen, um dich vom Fluchen abzubringen."

_Tayuya: _„Na und? Was dagegen, Ananasschädel?"

_Shikamaru: _„Mann, ey! Du nervst mich!"

_Tayuya:_ „Na und? Nicht mein Problem! Musst dich ja nicht mit mir abgeben! Kannst dich ja gern nach Hause verpissen!"

_Shikamaru:_ „Würde ich ja gerne, aber lästigerweise ist es mein Auftrag, den Babysitter für dich zu spielen!"

_Tayuya:_ „Brauchst du nicht. Ich kann ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen!"

_Shikamaru:_ „Ich will nicht _dich_ beschützen, ich will die _Dorfbewohner vor_ dir schützen."

_Tayuya:_ „Du Arschloch! Ich bin keine Kibakufuda, die jeden Moment hochgeht! Als ob ich nichts Besseres zu tun hätte, als die ganzen Konoha-Ratten um mich herum anzugreifen!"

_Shikamaru:_ „Ach nee und warum knallst du mir dann ständig deine blöde Flöte auf den Kopf?!"

_Tayuya:_ „Weil ich Lust dazu hab und weil du mich nervst!"

_Shikamaru:_ „Sadistin!"

_Tayuya:_ „Ananasschädel!"

_Shikamaru:_ „Blöde Kuh!"

_Tayuya:_ „Arschloch!"

_Shikamaru:_ „Mannsweib!"

_Tayuya:_ „Schnarchsack!"

_Shikamaru:_ „Nervensäge!"

_Tayuya:_ „Fauler Idiot!"

_Shikamaru:_ „Lieber faul als nervig!"

_Tayuya:_ „Das sagt der richtige!"

_Shikamaru:_ „Ach ja?!"

_Tayuya:_ „Ja!"

_Shikamaru:_ „Schandmaul!"

_Tayuya:_ „Saftarsch!"

_Shikamaru:_ „Du nervst!"

_Tayuya:_ „Du mich auch! Du kannst mich mal!"

_Shikamaru:_ „Gleichfalls!"

_Naruto und Gaara kommen hinzu._

_Naruto: _„Hier geht es ja lustig zu."

_Gaara:_ „Was für eine Harmonie. Yin und Yang sind im Einklang, Amen!"

_Die beiden setzen sich auf eine niedrige Mauer und sehen Shikamaru und Tayuya beim Streiten zu._

„Da haben wir ja endlich mal jemanden, der Shikamaru motiviert."_, stellt Naruto fest._

_Gaara:_ „Ja. Und wenn es nur zum Fluchen ist."

_Naruto:_ „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Shikamaru so ein großes Vokabular an Schimpfwörtern hat."

_Gaara:_ „Ich auch nicht."

_Naruto:_ „Hat er sich wohl alles von Tayuya abgeguckt."

_Gaara:_ „Ja. Wahrscheinlich."

_Ein paar Minuten später_

_Shikamaru:_ „Kein Bock mehr!"

_Tayuya:_ „Hättest ja gar nicht erst anzufangen brauchen, mit dem Fluchen!"

_Shikamaru:_ „Du hast mich ja dazu provoziert."

_Tayuya:_ „Hab ich gar nicht!

_Shikamaru:_ „Hast du wohl!"

_Tayuya:_ „Du spinnst wohl! Du bist nie zur Selbstkritik bereit, Vollidiot!"

_Shikamaru:_ „Rechthaberische Ziege!"

_Tayuya:_ „Arschloch!"

_Shikamaru:_ „Ignorantin!"

_Tayuya:_ „Arschgeige!"

_Shikamaru:_ „Anstrengendes Mannsweib!"

_Tayuya:_ „Fettfleck!"

_Naruto:_ „_Seufz_…Das waren noch Zeiten, als Shikamaru noch ruhig und unauffällig war."

_Gaara:_ „Ja. Und alles, was er gesagt hatte, war ‚Anstrengend', ‚lästig', ‚nervig' und ‚Keinen Bock.'"

_Naruto:_ „Ja…das waren noch Zeiten."

_Schweigen, unterbrochen nur von Shikamarus und Tayuyas Gezanke_

_Naruto:_ „Manchmal wünscht man sich die fast zurück."

_Gaara:_ „Ja, irgendwie schon."

_Schweigen, unterbrochen nur von Shikamarus und Tayuyas Gezanke_

_Naruto:_ „Aber eigentlich ist es so ja auch sehr unterhaltsam, oder?"

_Gaara:_ „Ja, irgendwie schon."

_Naruto:_ „Und man lernt auch mal was."

_Gaara:_ „Was denn?"

_Naruto:_ „Neue Schimpfwörter. Immer, wenn man denkt, sie haben jetzt alle durch, legt einer von ihnen immer noch ein neues Exemplar drauf. Unglaublich diese Kreativität der beiden nicht wahr?"

_Gaara:_ „Ja. Irgendwie schon."

_Schweigen, unterbrochen nur von Shikamarus und Tayuyas Gezanke_

_Naruto:_ „Du könntest dir aber auch mal was Neues einfallen lassen. Nimm dir doch mal ein Beispiel an den beiden. Bei denen wiederholt sich fast nichts. Du dagegen sagst immer nur dasselbe."

_Gaara:_ „Ja. Irgendwie schon."

_Ein paar Minuten später._

_Choji setzt sich Chips essend dazu._

_Choji: _„Und?" _Mampf, knusper, kau_ „Wie lange streiten sie dieses Mal schon?"

_Gaara:_ „Als wir vor einer halben Stunde dazu kamen, haben sie wohl gerade erst angefangen."

_Mampf, knusper, kau._

_Choji:_ „Menno! Das ist gemein! Ich wollte den Anfang eigentlich nicht verpassen!"

_Naruto:_ „Morgen ist ja auch noch ein Tag."

_Choji:_ „Trotzdem. Bis morgen haben die sich höchstwahrscheinlich schon wieder etwas Neues einfallen lassen und es ist doof, wenn man die vorherigen Folgen nicht kennt."

_Gaara beugt sich vor:_ „Choji?"

_Choji:_ „Was?" _Mampf, knusper, kau_

_Gaara:_ „Vergleichst du die beiden gerade mit einer Fernsehserie?"

_Choji:_ „Nö, nicht ganz. Ich mein, das hier ist ja sogar noch besser als Kino. Allein schon, weil es live ist, findest du nicht?"

_Gaara:_ „Jetzt wo du es sagst…Ja, irgendwie schon."

_Schweigen, unterbrochen nur von Shikamarus und Tayuyas Gezanke_

_Naruto:_ „Ich sage, noch 10 Minuten."

_Gaara:_ „Glaub ich nicht. Die waren doch gerade erst in der Aufwärmphase, als wir dazu kamen. Das dauert noch mindestens 20 Minuten."

_Schweigen, unterbrochen nur von Shikamarus und Tayuyas Gezanke_

_Naruto:_ „Ich wette, eine Schüssel Ramen, dass Shika als erstes klein bei gibt, weil er kein Bock mehr hat."

_Choji:_ „Ich halte dagegen. Eine Tüte Chips. Deal?"

_Naruto:_ „Deal!"

_Choji:_ „In den nächsten fünf oder zehn Minuten?"

_Naruto:_ „Ich sag fünf. Länger schafft Shika nicht mehr."

_Choji:_ „Shikamaru hat mehr Ausdauer als du denkst."

_Naruto:_ „Gestern hab ich noch gewonnen. Da hat er keine Stunde geschafft."

_Choji:_ „Ja, aber vorgestern hat er länger als eine Stunde durchgehalten."

„Ja, eine Stunde und eine Minute. Das nennst du länger?", _mischt sich Gaara nun ein._

_Choji:_ „Ist doch auch länger. Passt nur auf, bevor die Woche zu Ende ist, schafft Shikamaru 2 Stunden!"

_Naruto:_ „Wette nicht?"

_Choji:_ „Wette doch? Ich verdreifache den Einsatz! Drei Tüten Chips! Nimmst du an oder traust du dich nicht?"

_Naruto:_ „Natürlich traue ich mich! Vor dir steht schließlich Naruto Uzumaki, der zukünftige Hokage von Konoha und der kneift vor keiner Herausforderung!"

„Naja, eigentlich sitzt du eher, als dass du stehst, Naruto.", _meint Gaara trocken und angelt dich eine Hand voll Chips aus Chojis Tüte._

_Choji:_ „Hey! Das sind meine, Gaara!"

_Gaara:_ „Das waren deine."

_Steckt sich alle Chips auf einmal in den Mund._

_Gaara:_ „Willst du sie wieder haben?"

_Choji:_ „Nein, jetzt nicht mehr. Als Entschädigung krieg ich von dir eine Tüte zusätzlich, wenn ich heute gewinne!"

_Gaara:_ „Träum weiter, Choji. Eine Wette gegen Naruto gewinnst du nie."

_Choji:_ „Und ob ich die gewinne! Wart's nur ab!"

_Keine zehn Sekunden später_

_Shikamaru:_ „Mir reicht's! Ich hab jetzt echt keinen Bock mehr! Ich geh nach Hause!"

_Shika stapft die Hände in den Taschen mit finsterem Blick davon._

„Feigling, Weichei, Waschlappen!", _ruft Tayuya ihm noch hinterher, bevor sie aufgrund von mangelnder Gesprächsbeteiligung von Shikamarus Seite aus, Langeweile bekommt und ebenfalls nach Hause geht._

„Siehst du?", _meinte Gaara kauend._ „Was hab ich gesagt?"

_Choji:_ „Nein! Schon wieder verloren!"

_Naruto:_ „Yippih! Ich wusste es! Ramen, ich komme!!"

_Choji hockt derweil deprimiert in einer Ecke und murmeld heulend vor sich hin._

„_Schnief_…Ich hab schon wieder verloren… _murmel_ …Ramen sind teurer als Chips… _murmel_ Kein Geld für neue Chips mehr… _murmel_"

_Naruto:_ „Choji! Wir beide gehen jetzt zu Ichiraku's! Du musst mir die drei Schüsseln Ramen bezahlen."

_Gaara steht auf und klopft sich die Chipskrümel von der Hose._

_Gaara:_ „Ich komm mit. Eine Schüssel Ramen kannst du mir abgeben, Naruto. Choji, Komm jetzt. Ich hab Hunger."

_Naruto und Gaara gehen los zu Ichiraku's. Choji trottet immer noch deprimiert hinterher. _

_Murmelt zwischenzeitlich immer noch was von wegen _

„Ramen viel zu teuer…"_, _„Nicht genug Geld für Chips mehr da…" _und_ „Morgen gewinne ich garantiert…"

**Owari**


End file.
